Isla and Al, Al and Isla (featuring Harry and Ginny)
by RowanSerna121
Summary: Albus Potter has always been odd. Ever since he was born he was different. When he meets Isla Lovegood (Neville and Luna) he knows she's the one for him. So he switches out of Slytherin, just to face more problems. Meanwhile, Ginny thinks Harry's cheating on her while a new arrival is on the way. There are more problems on the horizon, but the Boy-Who-Lived won't be there to help.


Chapter One: Two Weeks Before Yule Ball- Isla's feelings for Albus start to show… His as well:

Note:

I only own Isla's character.

Albus and Scorpius walked down the hall towards the Slytherin common room. Albus thought of Isla Lovegood and how Scorpius seemed to hate her. Albus didn't feel that way. It was strange but Albus found himself attracted to Isla(Not pronounced Ila). He daydreamed about Isla in class, about kissing her, about marrying her. About her becoming Isla Potter. "Albus, look it's Mrs. Nargle!" Isla ran up to Albus and handed him a Quibbler, out of breath. "Mum says to keep writing them, if Dad knew He'd have me expelled." She made quotations with her fingers "Mr. Longbottom, are you aware that you're daughter is writing a banned magazine? Ever since then I'm not allowed to my Mac alone." Just then Albus kissed her. It surprised him, but he didn't regret it. She kissed him back. The thoughts in Albus's mind were out of control, you kissed Isla Nim Longbottom-Lovegood! She kissed you back! You snogged her in front of Scorpius! Oh Shit! When he pulled away, Scorpius slapped him and pointed at Isla. "You filthy Nargle-loving animal. Perhaps you should go and snog Hagrid, He probably knows a few things about Nargles, heck he probably is one! Anyway Albus you've , Elvira Zabini, Albus, Elvira Zabini! The hottest Slytherin in our year! Other than Cruella Nott, of course." "For one _Scorpion,_ I hate Nargles and for two, Albus and I were filming a Muggle movie! You ruined it!" She waved her wand and the bystanders found themselves holding large film cameras. Scorpius raised his eyebrows but dismissed it. "Come on Albus, we can dwindle ourselves with other **Slytherins** instead." Albus had a thought, but would it work?

Albus felt his nerves rise as he snuck into Headmistress Minerva's office saying the code word, Dumbledore. The doors opened and he clambered over to the sorting hat. He lifted it off of the pedestal and placed it on his head. "Ahh Albus Potter." The old, grumpy voice of the Sorting Hat reminded him of his first day at Hogwarts. "Come to change houses, yes? Well you would fit into Gryffindor just fine, but I've never changed someone's house before. Well I guess… GRYFFINDOR!" Just then Headmistress Minerva bolted in. "ALBUS POTTER!" "Headmistress Minerva… Er how pleasant to see you." She gazed at the Sorting Hat on his head. "Never in my life…" "Yes?" "Wanted to change houses, Potter?" "Yes." He said meekly. "Oh well, Sorting Hat?" Albus felt the hat perk up on his head. "What?" "What are your results?" "Oh must I?" She gave him a look that most students obeyed. "Fine. If he'd like and if you are okay with it, he has Gryffindor potential. Or Ravenclaw." "Because it was my house, and his whole family's he may join Gryffindor. Just note Mr. Potter that you will have a large schedule change AND I will take 50 points from my own house. Your items will be moved and your friends and parents informed." "And Isla Lovegood-" "Is she a friend?" "Er..Sort of." "Then yes I suppose. Your dorm charm is Ama Recia. The password is Muggle-Breath." "Thank you, Professor." "Your welcome." Albus pressed his ear to the door just to hear the headmistress talking about him. "Albus, the Sorting Hat has never been wrong." "Well, perhaps there has been a… change of heart. A new love interest that could never work out if well, if the boy was in Slytherin." Albus recognised the man's voice to be his namesake, Albus Dumbledore. On that thought he went to the Gryffindor common room, and said "Muggle-Breath" The Fat Lady portrait swung open and he went to his new dorm.

Harry tapped his fingers on the bedside table. "Ginny!" "I'm almost there!" Just then she stepped out, carrying a grim expression. "It's a girl." "Oh. My. I was not expecting this." "Why are you ANGRY?" "What, Gin, no just-" "Maybe I'll pick the name this time, hmm?" "Ginny what's up?" "Oh I don't know… MAYBE THE FACT THAT MY HUSBAND IS CHEATING ON ME?" "Wha-Oh no." "Hmm…Look at these photos Harry. Now." He picked up the photo and it was a photo of him and a random muggle holding hands. Dudley's daughter Amara. "Oh shit." "What? I caught you." "Kind of. Lily drank a polyjuice potion meant for me." "So you blame it on Lily. Perhaps she should come home and explain it. AND WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BE AMARA?"

Thank you for reading. Please leave me some feedback, it helps the story.


End file.
